


It Takes Three

by HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)



Category: Actors - Fandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/HectorRashbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin might be a little into girls, Vanessa might want to watch two guys screw, Zac might be willing to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Three

"So are you, like, completely 100% gay, or is there maybe one or two percent of you that's into girls?" Zac asks, completely out of the blue, while Kevin picks around on his mandolin trying to get a feel for the half-finished songs Nick e-mailed him that morning.

"Uh. Is there some analysis I'm supposed to have done?"

Zac flops into the chair across from him, and he's either come from a run, or the gym, or running at the gym, and he's all sweaty and delicious and kind of distracting. "I was talking with Vanessa, and we think a threesome would be pretty awesome."

Wow. Okay. Uh. "Uh."

"It's no big deal, you know. Just an idea, I told her I didn't think you'd be into it. But she wants to see the appeal."

"I have plenty of appeal."

Zac grins and wiggles his eyebrows. "I know that. Just forget it. I need a shower, wanna join?"

Except. Kevin's head is kind of full of really nice images, and maybe this is the analysis where he figures out how gay he is (or isn't), 'cause Vanessa _is_ really hot, and basically every time Zac's suggested something Kevin's not really sure about at first, it's been the best thing ever, and...

"Okay."

"Excellent. You can wash my hard-to-reach places."

"No, I mean - _okay_. Tell Vanessa okay."

\- - - - - -

Watching Zac go down on Vanessa is kind of the most incredible thing ever; he's pressed up against her side, teasing and toying with her nipples while Zac licks and sucks and makes her groan from deep in her throat, while he watches them both. And he knows exactly how she feels, knows just what Zac's tongue feels like pressing inside, hot and slick alongside his probing fingers, knows exactly why she can't help grinding her hips down against him, tangling one hand in his hair and trying to guide him because he's a really horrible tease most of the time.

Vanessa wraps the other hand in Kevin's hair, drags him down for a kiss; she kisses crazy, desperate, Kevin's dick aching against her hip. He pulls back, slips down to swirl his tongue around a hard nipple, wrap his lips around it and suck hard, watch her face while she arches, bucks, cries out and comes against Zac's lips, around Zac's fingers.

And then Zac coaxes him away from her, onto his back, and kisses him hard, sloppy, lips slick with Vanessa, he tastes like Vanessa, and Kevin's dick surges, throbs, he's so hard it hurts, just from _watching_. He rolls his hips, arches so his dick rubs against Zac's, skin on skin sending sparks through his veins and Vanessa moans next to them.

Zac pulls away, nips lightly at his bottom lip, grins down at him. "I'm gonna fuck you," Zac promises, rolls his hips and rubs their dicks together again. "Nice and hard, and you're gonna fuck Vanessa."

She moans again, and there are slick sounds from next to them, and when Kevin glances over she's got two fingers inside herself, working slowly, eyes heavy-lidded. Zac grins again, slides off him, and Kevin whines a little at the loss of sensation but when Zac lightly grips her wrist, slips her fingers out, sucks them clean that's _so incredibly hot_ Kevin sees no need to complain. Zac leans down, whispers something in her ear, and she shudders, arches.

Zac grabs the lube off the bedside table and Kevin spreads his legs expectantly but it's Vanessa who settles between them, Zac pressed up behind her, and oh _man_. "I'm teaching her," Zac explains, nibbles her earlobe while he slicks two fingers for her, turns hot eyes on Kevin. He guides her fingers to his entrance, coaxes her to push inside, through the resistance, watching Kevin the whole time.

"He's so...tight," she says, sounding more like she's surprised than trying to be dirty. Zac's cupping her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples, making her gasp and sigh and squirm back into him while she slowly thrusts her slim fingers, and this is the hottest thing Kevin's ever seen _ever_.

"Always is," Zac murmurs, into the sweat-slick skin of her neck, just loud enough for Kevin to hear, still watching Kevin as he rocks his hips against thrusting fingers. "Feels so good, so fucking good."

Vanessa's eyes are kind of wide while she watches him; Kevin's not sure she even knows her hips are moving back into Zac's. He's pushing into her, arching, trying to force her to the right spot, just a little more, just – he's so _hard_, wants it so _bad_.

Zac slips one hand down Vanessa's stomach, rubs his fingertip over her clit just for an instant, just enough to make her shiver, arch, gasp and then down more, then he's inside her, thrusting once, twice, and her eyes flutter closed and she stops moving and this is _torture_, Kevin's dick leaking onto his stomach, fingers clutching the sheets so hard he's gonna rip them. Vanessa whines when he slips his finger out, but she starts thrusting her fingers again so Kevin doesn't feel _too_ bad for her.

"Like this," Zac says, voice low and rough, and he leans forward, presses Vanessa closer to Kevin, presses his now-slick finger into Kevin alongside her two and _oh yes_, curves it, sends a hot shock of _good_ right up Kevin's spine, makes him moan and buck.

"Please, now, please, I need – Zac," he begs, thrusting against their fingers a little wildly, absolutely desperate for it.

Zac just grins, a little evil, and Kevin _hates_ that grin, but he _loves_ it. "Think I should fuck him?" Zac asks Vanessa, lips against her ear so she shivers.

And she _giggles_, because apparently she's evil like he is. "I think he might want you to," she says, and tilts her head to nibble at his jaw. "And I wanna see."

Their fingers are gone, then, and Kevin really hates that loss, but it only takes a second for Vanessa to move out of the way and then Zac's shifting Kevin's legs up around his waist and pushing in and it's a little too dry, too rough, but it's _so good_ and Kevin just arches, groans, tightens his legs around Zac to pull him in closer, force him deeper.

Zac leans forward to kiss him deep, slow, and it doesn't quite fit the tone of the rest of the day but Kevin realizes at some point it's reassurance and tangles one hand in Zac's soft hair, kisses him back just as deep. And off to the side, Vanessa groans, and Zac pulls out almost all the way, thrusts in so hard Kevin almost bites his tongue, and then he's pulling away from the kiss, straightening up and gripping Kevin's hips hard enough to bruise and _yes_.

"Oh my God," Vanessa murmurs, almost to herself, staring at the place their bodies join, where Zac's dick is pounding in and out of Kevin, so hard he's jolting Kevin around on the mattress. He's hitting Kevin's spot on every thrust, so good _so good_, Kevin's legs tight around Zac's waist, and Kevin isn't going to last long so he reaches out towards her.

"Come - _Zac_, I – oh – come here," he manages, barely, air knocked out of him with every harsh thrust. Zac's almost violent, turned on like crazy, so hard inside Kevin he's like iron and this is _incredible_, and then Vanessa's throwing a leg over his waist, sinking down on him, hottightwet and Kevin's brain is _mush_.

Zac roughly gropes at one of her breasts while she rocks up and down on Kevin, and _oh_ that's good _ohmanohmanohman_ that's amazing, the other hand furiously rubbing at her clit, because all Kevin can do is grip at the sheets, try not to go _completely insane_, because this is _completely overwhelming_ and then he yelps (and it is totally not a higher-pitched noise than any Vanessa's made), arches, his whole body _explodes_ and lets go, and he's coming harder than he ever has in his life.

\- - - - - -

Kevin blinks, eyes fuzzy, brain fuzzy, warmth on either side of him and two fuzzy voices bickering about...something.

"I'm just saying, you can't be smug either, 'cause you wouldn't even _be here_ without me," Zac says, from his right.

"Uh."

"Oh good, you're awake. Settle this. Do you think I could make you pass out by myself?"

Kevin just blinks at Zac, and Vanessa sighs.

"You blacked out, a little."

"Oh."

"Because of me," she says, and grins.

Zac rolls his eyes, sits up a little so he can kiss Kevin softly. "Feel okay?"

"Fine. Little fuzzy. But fine."

"Awesome. I have the best ideas, don't I?"

"Hey! This was my idea!"

The bickering starts right up again; Kevin just cuddles down into the warmth between them to get some sleep.


End file.
